Is it fighting or is it love?
by Marushi
Summary: Cindy and jimmy are now sixteen and still always arguing, or is it possibly something else? And who is taking cindy to the prom jimmy or nick ? read it to find out.
1. Do I like him?

Chapter one  
  
Jimmy is now sixteen, He still hangs out with his friends carl and sheen. And he's still always arguing cindy. Or is it something else?.....  
  
___________________________________  
"Tuuu "Tuuu "Tuuu grrmmbb...Jimmy pushed his alarm clock off and looked at the time..it was 8:00 am. He stepted out off bed and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god!" he said "I certainly need some gel."  
  
Then he looked out the window he saw Cindy in here room brushing her hair "Stupid girl he thought, think she's smarter then me"  
  
He lean against the window still looking at here didn't noticed he was smiling then Cindy turned her head and looked Jimmy in the eyes. Jimmy gasped and ducked under the window, but the way down he hid his head on the chair.  
  
Cindy looked out off the window and screemed: "Neutron!!! If I catch you spying on me again I will give you a blue eye!!"  
  
Jimmy stood up and rubbed his head *(Oeh..thats gonna leave a mark)* then screamed back "Dont be stupid!!, I wasn't spying on you I....I was looking at the birds.  
  
"There are no birds in my room you nerd!!"  
  
Jimmy stood there with a dumb look and then said "Oh.yeah?..you!!...sight* just forget about it" and walked downstairs.  
  
Cindy turned back to here room smiling "He was looking at me" Then slapped her head "what am I thinking? It was jimmy looking at me that stupid boy who I always argue.Hmm maby I 'm getting sick?."  
  
Jimmy grabbed his backpack and walked to the door.  
  
Jimmy: Bye mom, bye dad.  
  
Judy: Bye son, have a good day at school!  
  
_____________  
  
At school:  
  
Sheen and carl walked up to jimmy.  
  
Sheen: He jimmy!  
  
Carl: He jim! Jimmy: He guys whats up?  
  
Then cindy and libby walked by.  
  
Sheen "Oeh..sorry jim got to check out my girl"and walked to libby and gave here a kiss.  
  
Then jimmy's eyes went out to cindy she was wearing a pink miniskirt and a with tank top she had here hair in a ponytail "she looked beautiful" he thought. "Oh my god thid I thought that??!!"  
  
Then carl pushed him out of his thoughts. "Jimmy what are you thinking about? I called your name four times already, your not thinking about cindy are you?"  
  
Jimmy's face was red "No!!"he shouted "I'am not thinking about cindy why would you say a thing like that?"  
  
"Because..."carl said" you dont fight anymore like you use to do."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" jimmy asked with a confused face.  
  
"Well..I catch you sometimes staring at here" "What??!! are you out off your mind!!" jimmy screamed. "Me..looking at cindy..pfff...yeah right!!" and walked into the class with a head as red as an apple.  
  
Cindy took a chair next to jimmy, she put here backpack on the table but a pencil felt out and rolled to jimmy. Jimmy grabbed the pencil and at the same time he felt cindy's hand on his hand. He looked into here eyes and gave here the pencil. "Thanks"she said quickly turned here head around not wanted to show she was blushing.  
  
Then a boy walked by and sit's on cindy's table. "Hi cin..what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Cindy looked at the boy with big eyes "Oh my god thats nick I cant believe he is asking me out* Eh..nothing why?"  
  
Nick: "I wonderd if you want to go with me to the movies tonight?" All the girls looked jealous cindy's way.  
  
Cindy had a stupid smile on here face "s..sure nick I love to"  
  
"Good I call you tonight!! see yeah babe" Cindy wanted to jump up and down and scream! but then she looked at neutron and felt kind of guilty.  
  
"Why do I feel so guilty? I'ts not like I'am his girlfriend or something...."  
  
Libby: "Yo girl whats wrong"she whisperd to cindy" Why are you looking so blue? You should be happy the popular guy from school has finally asked you out."  
  
Cindy: "Yeah I..know.."she said with a low voice.  
  
"Maby it's because some brownhaired guy?" cindy raised an eyebrow "what do you mean?  
  
"Oh.come on cindy I know you, I know you like sheen knows his ultralord tapes. Just admit you like jimmy!"  
  
"Nerdtron? I dont think so!" . Libby "Oh come on cindy I'am your best friend just tell me the truth!!" Cindy opend her mouth....  
  
Tringgggggggggggggggg...the bell for lunch  
  
Cindy grapped libby and went outside to a place where they could be alone.  
  
Libby: ok girl tell me".  
  
Cindy: "Ok look this is so hard to tell..but the last couple of months...I.." Libby : Yes?"  
  
Cindy: "I think I fallen for neutron!!" putting here hands for here eyes of shame.  
  
Libby: "I knew it!! she shouted and smiled"ok tell me more".  
  
Cindy: "This morning when I was in my room brushing my hair jimmy stared at me with his goofy smile, I screamed at him but really I didn't care I liked it that he looked at me.  
  
Libby: "Oh my god someone here is in love!!" libby winked at cindy."So what are you going to do now? prom is in 3 days, I'am going with sheen and you?  
  
Cindy: "I dont know libby I just dont know I'am so confused...."  
  
___________  
  
Jimmy sit's in the grass agaist a tree thinking.  
  
"Yo jimmy was going on?" Sheen asked" I heard nick is going to take cindy to the prom.  
  
"What? how is that possible?" jimmy asked surprised.  
  
Sheen" really jimmy if you dont want to lose here you gonna have to make a move bro."  
  
Jimmy "Oh..no what am I going to do?  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Hehehe this was the first chapter so what do you think? ^^ What is jimmy going to do? Is cindy going to the prom with nick or with jimmy? read it the next time please review, I want to hear you opinion. 


	2. Poolparty

Chapter two  
  
Cindy is still thinking about the prom. Who is she going with jimmy or nick? And does jimmy like cindy at all?  
__________________  
Libby: "He I got an idea what about a poolparty at my house? My parents are gone tomorrow and then you could figure it al out, we could invite nick and jimmy to" winked at cindy.  
  
Cindy: "Oh yeah wow thats a great idea!! but eh..libby maby you should do the inviting ok..I dont want them to know I...you get the point?"  
  
Libby: "Ok girl I'll do the inviting, its gonna be a great party!!"  
  
Sheen: Whoa..did my ear just heard the word party??"  
  
Libby: "Hi baby yes were gonna have a poolparty tomorrow at my house maby you could invite some of your friends?"  
  
Sheen: 'Sure baby I'll do anything for you." he walked in the cafeteria stand on a table and yelled" Poolparty at libby's tomorrow!!!" Everybody looked at sheen en begon to clap and scream "Yeah party!!  
  
_________________  
  
out side.  
  
Carl:"He jiimy you know libby is giving a poolparty tomorrow and everybody is invited!"  
  
Jimmy: "So? I am not going I have to do my homework and ..stuff."  
  
Carl: "Oh come on jimmy it's going to be a blast everybody will be there, everyone including cindy."  
  
Jimmy's eyes sparkeld he looked at carl and stood up. "So? I already told you i dont like vortex, and I am not going!!"  
  
Cindy walking by and heard the last words "Oh no!" she tought "If he isn't coming this party is for nothing!!" So neutron your not coming? scared your will sink to the bottom because of your head size?  
  
Jimmy's head turned red."Shut up vortex!! I'am a better swimmer than you. And I prove it to you tommorow I come to the party and we will have a poolfight!!!"  
  
Cindy nodded and walked away smiling, thinking "Hehe this is how you handle boys"  
  
Jimmy had a stupid look on his face "I cant believe I felt for that, now I must go because I promisd here how do girls so that??"  
  
Carl: "Hehe ask sheen thats how libby tricked him"  
  
"Cindy cindy!! nick is coming"libby yelled.  
  
"Neutron too" Cindy smiled. Now we only have to go shopping for some clothes and a bikini."  
  
Libby "Whats wrong with your bathingsuite?" She looked at cindy "Oh..I get the hint" and winked at here."Shut up" cindy said bluhing."Lets go"  
  
Libby: "Yeah I have to buy food and some decoration I think I ask sheen to do the shoppinglist. Ok girl let's go shopping.  
Jimmy walked home it was an busy day and he was kind of tired he opend the door and goddard welcomed him. He walked to his room and lay on his bed."I wish I never was an teenager I feel so strange the last couple of days" Jimmy's dad walked true the hall and saw jimmy lying on his bed  
  
"Something wrong son?  
  
Jimmy: "Girls.."He said with a kind of pitiful voice.  
  
Jimmy's Dad: "Oh..I understand did love strike you my son?"  
  
Jimmy: "I dont know dad I"am feeling so strange"  
  
Jimmy's Dad: "Yeah son love can make you feel strange"he smiled.  
  
Jimmy looked at his father and said with a blush "I dont think it's only love dad, I feel strange otherwise"  
  
Jimmy's Dad looked strange at jimmy and finally he get the hit" Oh!! Oh..yes I understand dont worry jimmy it's a normal thing for a boy of your age. hahah hom many times you think about it ehh.four five times?  
  
Jimmy blushed "ehh..twenty times todat dad"  
  
Stunded "Oh..eh I think its time for an father son talk jimbo"he said smiling.  
  
*Four hours later*  
  
Jimmy sit there with his mouth open"Oh my gosh dad!! girls really like that?"  
  
Jimmy's father: "you bett"  
  
Jimmy: "thnx for the advice dad I feld ashamed to tell mom.  
  
Jimmy's father: "Dont worry son if you got some problems you can come always to me" He smilded and walked out the room.  
  
Jimmy looked at the clock it was evening already he probably should go the bed he took of his shirt and pants then he looked out the window and saw cindy lying on her bed reading. Jimmy smiled and looked at here then he felt on his head and rememberd the accident of this morning and quickly jumped away he didn't want here to scream at him again. He laid on his bed with his hands behind his hands and said "Cindy" then he felt asleep.  
  
*The next day*  
  
Libby: "Oh my god oh my god!! sheen where are the snacks? Cincy, cindy!! have you got the flowers!!  
  
Cindy: "calmdown libby it's going to be a great party like always"  
  
Libby "oh..I hope so!! oh my god there are the first people already" walked away.  
  
Sheen: "He babe I got the snacks" Tryded to make them open "grrr...damn potatoe chips. Cindy: "Sheen look out!! Aaahh..."he felt in the pool.  
  
Cindy looked at sheen"Are you ok?"  
  
Sheen "yeah know even wett they taste good"  
  
Cindy "Eh..ok.."Walked away then she saw nick.  
  
Nick: "hi cindy  
  
Cindy: "Hi nick your looking good.  
  
Nick: "Thnx I look real hot in this pants don I? , eh..do you know if here somewhere is a mirror I want to put some gell in my hair."  
  
Cindy: "Ehh..sure in the bathroom is a mirror.  
  
Nicks: "Thnx babe be right back.  
  
The next two hours it was busy and crowded, cindy saw all her friend but not jimmy then she walked to carl.  
  
Cindy: "Hi..carl do you maby know where jimmy is?  
  
Carl: "Oh hi cindy yeah he's still home didn't know what to putt on. You missed him already?  
  
Cindy: "What? oh..no!! I..I just wanted to do the waterfight with him thats all" and walked to soem friends.  
  
Carl: "Sure..! "  
  
Finally jimmy has picket his outfit and goes to libby's house. It was so crowded. Then he saw cindy she looked beautiful she was wearing a baby blue bikini with some glitter stars on it she was amazing!! Yes he saw here in here panties when they were young but this..she was really growed into a young woman. The only thing that not beautiful was on cindy was nick glaring at here as he sat next to here, he didn't wanted to talk to here because nick was there so he went to carl and sheen.  
  
Jimmy: "He guys!!  
  
Carl/Sheen: "He jimmy!  
  
Sheen: "So have you talked to cindy jet?"  
  
Jimmy: "No!!'he said with an sarcasm way.  
  
Sheen: "I must admitt she look beautiful today not as beautiful as my libby but beautiful enough"  
  
Jimmy: "Raised an eyebrow "Shut up dork"  
  
Sheen: "Oehh..someone here is angry maby because cindy is talking with nick?"  
  
Jimmy: "Shut up or I'll kick you into the water"  
  
Sheen: "Hehe no need he took a sprint and jumped into the pool "Bombs away "he yelled.  
  
"So neutron your finally here I was already thinking you weren't coming." Cindy said as she joinded the group."  
  
"Hmpp..ready to lose? "she said with a smile.  
  
Cindy: "Come on then neutron and see whose the best.  
  
"Fine" jimmy answerd.  
  
Libby" Oh..Cindy!! you wanna come for a second please I must know what kind of music you want?  
  
Cindy" mhh..be right back" Cindy walked to libby and started talking. while jimmy was undressing his clothes.  
  
Libby's mouth felt open. "What? whats wrong? cindy asked.  
  
Libby: "Look at boy genius over there"She said with a smile,  
  
Cindy turned here head and saw jimmy undressing. "Oh..my god she said is that for real?  
  
Jimmy was a large but thin boy at least cindy thought that now she saw him only in his pants and oh my god he was muscular.  
  
"What are you looking at carl asked? when he walked by.  
  
"Jimyy's muscle's libby said smiling. I cant believe it how is this possible.  
  
Carl: "Yeah what do you think he's doing in his lab al day hahaha" and walked away.  
  
Libby: Ehh...cindy? Yeah? Close your mouth please sweety "  
  
Cindy blushed and closed her mouth.  
  
Jimmy jumped in the water and saw cindy walking towards him. She stand infront of him and did here hair loose. Jimmy kept looking at here she was like an angel with this light and here hair loose.  
  
Sheen: "I didn't know this was a bubble bad or is it just you jimmy? sheen asked with a playfull smile."  
  
Jimmy blushed " Grrrr..shut up sheen!!" and pushed him under water.  
  
Cindy: "Ok neutron ready to lose?"and jumped into the water."  
  
He carl look out!!" someone yelled carl was pushed into the water and with that everybody was pushing everybody in the pool. It became al crowded and people hade a poolfight. Somebody pushed cindy, she loosed her balanced in the water and went under. Then she felt a hand on her arms that pulled her above.  
  
She opend her eyes and saw jimmy. It became more crowded and cindy were pushed to jimmy now they were face to face. When cindy realised she had here hand on his chest she blushed furiously but she coudn't get away because of al the people in the pool. Jimmy: "There goes our fight" he said smiling. Cindy: "Yeah" she said with a smile and looked down because of here red face but that was no help because she stood so close to jimmy so she looked him in the eyes." Jimmy: "Eh..cindy? he said nerveus Cindy: "Yes? Jimmy:"I..eh..  
  
______________________________  
  
Hehe this was chapter two and do you like it? Hehe what do you think jimmy is going to say? watch it next time ^^ 


	3. Hot confessions

Chapter 3  
  
Oh..my gosh what was jimmy going to say? ^^ stay tuned  
  
_______________________________  
Jimmy: "I....I....  
  
Then nick came and pulled Cindy out of the water.  
  
Nick: "Gosh good for you I pulled you out or else you were stuck with neutron" he chuckled.  
  
Cindy: "Arggg stupid nick!!" she thought "what was jimmy going to say?" But before she could say anything to jimmy nick pulled her away from the pool and on the dance floor.  
  
Jimmy: "Dammit" he thought "I was so close!!" he climb out of the water.  
  
Sheen walked over to jimmy "Dam Jim that was so close"  
  
Jimmy: "Yeah" he said with a disappointed voice.  
  
"Aha!!"sheen said smiling "so you do like cindy?"  
  
"What??!!" he yelled because sheen caught him off guard "No! I eh....oh whats the point yeah I admit I like..vortex.  
  
Sheen: "Hehe I knew it al along." he said smiling. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
Jimmy: "I don't know I think I go home"  
  
Sheen: "But jimmy!! prom is in two days and you didn't even ask cindy now she is with mister gelhead! What if he ask here?  
  
Jimmy: "That is here choice, see yeah sheen"  
  
Sheen: "Oh jimmy..."he whispered "your such a coward why are you so affraid getting hurt I know cindy likes you everybody knows"  
  
Jimmy: Yeah'? he said still with his back to sheen"If she likes me so much why is she dancing with nick then?  
  
Sheen didn't answer and jimmy went home.  
  
Cindy still dancing with nick. When is this guy going to let go off my hand? She looked at nick "To much gel" she thought. "He wasn't that cute at all, ok he looked hot but the rest!! He was such a show-off he thinks he's the prettiest boy in the world. And the ten minutes we stand here dancing he looked five times to other girls no he couldn't competit with jimmy.  
  
"Sorry nick I must talk to somebody see yeah later ok!" she walked away.  
  
Before nick could answer cindy's spott were taken by a nother girl and nick danced with here. Cindy walked to sheen who was having a talk with libby about jimmy.  
  
Cindy: "He sheen where is jimmy"  
  
Sheen: "Ehh..he went home he didn't feel so good"  
  
Cindy: "Oh..ok"  
  
Then sheen gets a great idea.  
  
Sheen: "Oh..yeah but he said he wanted to talk with you about something so he asked if you wanted to come to his house this evening."  
  
Cindy: "Hmm..thnx sheen " She walked away thinking yes maby he's going to ask me.  
  
Libby: "You liar!!" libby yelled" jimmy didn't say that at all, and if he hurt cindy I'am going to blame it on you!!"  
  
Sheen: "Relax babe I know my buddy he's gonna do fine, and you know even better his parents aren't home tonight" winked at libby"  
  
Libby went red "Sheen you pervert!!" I hope your right.  
  
Sheen smiled with an evil look on his face "hehe jimmy it's up to you now"  
  
_____________________________  
  
Evening at jimmy's house.  
  
Jimmy: "Bye mom bye dad, have a great time!!"  
  
Dad/mom: "Bye son dont wait up for us"  
  
"Finally he thought. he went up to his room and lay on his bed thinking of the pool party thinking of cindy standing so close to him with only here bikini on she.."Oh god I need a cold shower" He jumped of his bed and went to the shower."  
  
Cindy was in here room changing "Oei should I were this or this one, no the pink one is better oh what am I doing she sat on her bed. He just wanted to talk to me and invited to his house it's not a date or something oh..  
  
Finally she had picket a outfit she choose a short black skirt and a white top showing here shoulders. Normally she won't were make up but this time she had a little bit of lipstick and some rogue. She had black eyeliner on it looked beautiful on here.  
  
She was ready but why was she so nervous?  
  
She walked to jimmy's house she was so nervous it took here ten minutes to ring the doorbell.  
  
"Oh Damn!" He thought "just when I'm taking a shower" goddard!! go downstairs and look who it is would you"  
  
The robot dog barked and goes downstairs.  
  
He opened the door and saw cindy.  
  
Cindy expected to see one of jimmy's parents not some stupid robotic dog.  
  
Ehh..hi? she said to the dog I come for jimmy"  
  
Scanning" the dog said scanning...scanning complete cindy vortex. next door girl. Jimmy is upstairs the dog said and closed the door and went to the kitchen.  
  
Cindy: "ehh...ok "she said and walked upstairs.  
  
Hmm..maby it was a salesman" jimmy thought" If it was an stranger goddard will scared them off. He stepped out of the shower and putt the towel round his waist and walked into his room. He grapped a paper and sat behinds his desk. on the paper were some for mules "yeah "he said "if I put one here and the other one there the machine must work"  
  
Cindy walked to jimmy's and knocked on it "jimmy are you here?" and opened the door.  
  
Jimmy heard something walking to his room "It must be goddard he thought" but then he heard a girls voice he stood up and saw cindy entering his room.  
  
Cindy was shocked seeing jimmy only wearing a towel.  
  
Jimmy's eyes went big seeing cindy stand in his room, then he remembered he was only wearing a blanket he turned red as a tomato.  
  
"Oh..my gosh!! I' am so sorry!!"Cindy said closing the door and leaning on it here head was also as red as jimmy's.  
  
After three minutes the door was opened and cindy felt because she was leaning on the door she felt on the ground and looked above she saw jimmy looking strange at here. He was now wearing a pants.  
  
"Why are you here vortex?" jimmy said not wanted to show here his happines because she came to visit here. He offered his hand to here and pulled here up.  
  
"Why I'am here? she asked confuse you ask me didn't you?  
  
"I ask you??" jimmy said even more confused.  
  
"Yeah sheen said you wanted to ask me something and if i wanted to come to your house"  
  
"Damn you ultra geek!! he mumbled in his self"  
  
"What did you say?" cindy ask.  
  
"Ehm..do you want something? soda perhaps?  
  
Cindy: "No thanks"  
  
But for she could refuse goddard came into the room with some soda."  
  
Eh..thnx goddard jimmy said grabbing the soda and drunk it up.  
  
Cindy grabbed the soda"So what did you wanted to tell me"  
  
Eh..."jimmy said with a nervous face..I eh. Then suddenly the lights when off.  
  
"What happend?" cindy said a little bit scared.  
  
Hmm...goddard?" jimmy said  
  
Goddard" Scanning the house problem found in the lab.  
  
__________________  
  
Carl: "Are you sure this is going te work sheen?"  
  
Sheen: "Offcours it's going to work carl if we want some romantic between those two we must help them."  
  
Carl: "but what wil turning off the lights help?"  
  
Sheen:"Oh..dont you watch any romatic videos?"  
  
Carl" no!! do you??"  
  
Sheen:" Ehh..NO! libby forced me once to go to the movies with here, but anyway in the dark there will always be some extra chance to make a move get it?  
  
Carl: "I get it....I think"  
  
sheen: 'Oh..listen carl we want jimmy to step over his shyness so maby tonight he will kiss cindy."  
  
carl:" Oh now I get it.  
  
sheen: 'great sheen said "rolling his eyes" So about 15 minutes we turn the lights back on now lets go, utralord is on TV."  
  
_____________________  
  
It begone to rain they could hear the thunder.  
  
"So let's go the lab, ehh..you wanna come vortex? or are you afraid?" he said with a smile.  
  
Cindy: "NO I'am not afraid she said but eh..I don't want to stay here either" She walked downstairs.: "  
  
jimmy smiled: "Follow the lady goddard" he took a blouse to cover himself up.  
  
They walked to the lab jimmy opened the door'.  
  
"So is the rule still no girls allowed?" cindy asked with a giggle.  
  
"Not anymore" he said with a smile that cindy coud melt.  
  
The walked in the lab "goddard!!" go outside and see if you can find any broken dreads."  
  
The dog barked and went outside.  
  
Jimmy turned to his machine trying to get it open.  
  
They were both wet because of the rain.  
  
"So " cindy said walking to jimmy "you still haven't told me what you wanted to ask"  
  
she stood so close to jimmy the light of the window shined on them. She could see sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
He looked here in the eyes: "you look very beautiful tonight" he said  
  
"thnx she said blushing.  
  
Cindy stands so close to jimmy she could here him breath intense.  
  
"Something wrong jimmy? she said with a innocent smile like she didn't know what was wrong with him.  
  
"No I' am fine" he said  
  
Then he looked at cindy's top the rain had made it transparent, and she hasn't noticed. He was getting warmer by the minute. It didn't matter the rain was cold because of the sun that day it had made the lab hot.  
  
"Dammit he thought not now, not here!!" he could feel a bump rising in his pants. He blushed like a madman just hoping cindy didn't saw it.  
  
"Ok stay cool now remember what dad say if it happens just think of birds, flowers, the sun he closed his eyes"  
  
"Are you sure your fine?" cindy said putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jimmy opend his eyes "Oh my gos she's touching me thank god the lights are out"  
  
Yes I'am fine" he said what about you aren't you cold? he looked at here top.  
  
Now I'am fine"cindy smiled but jimmy kept looking at here top.  
  
hmm..she thought she looked at her top and saw it was transparent.  
  
Ah..!!"cindy said crossing her arms fore here top, maby I' am a little bit cold she said blushing.  
  
Jimmy awake from his gaze "Eh..here he took of his blouse and gave it to cindy.  
  
Thnx" she said feeling ashamed. So what did you wanted to ask me.  
  
Eh.."jimmy swallowed. ehh..I was wondering are you going with someone to the prom? has anyone ask you?  
  
Cindy: 'eh..well today nick asked me.  
  
Jimmy lay on the floor trying to open something from underneath the machine.  
  
"Wow he said! thats...cool."  
  
Cindy confused: "what did you say?"  
  
Jimmy: "I mean thats cool isn't that what you always wanted to date the popular guy tsss.. (then getting mad thinking she had said yes to nick) you two are perfect for each other you both have a big mouth and you both think you're the prettiest of school.  
  
Cindy didn't expect that and exploded. "What!! she screamed I dont think I'am the prettiest girl at school and I don't have a big mouth!!"she screamed.  
  
"And for your information I said no to him!"she walked away mad  
  
then she stopped and turned around: "Oh nerdtron you are such a dork!" walking towards him have you got any id..but for she could finished her words she tripped and felt on jimmy. Landing between his legs with her head an hands on his chest.  
  
Cindy didn't move for a couple of seconds then jimmy felt her body trembling. He took her face and looked into it. He could see tears in here eyes.  
  
"Cindy" Jimmy asked "are you allright?"  
  
"You..stupid boy" she said with a trembling voice" Don't you get it that I like you, I thought you was going to ask me to the prom but you don't even care if I went with nick I hate you neutron!! I hate you she yelled. but for she could say it again she was kissed by jimmy first she was fighting against it but then she felt weak and let it just go. His lips were so soft so tender.  
  
"You..stupid boy" she said with a trembling voice" Don't you get it that i like you, i thought you was going to ask me to the prom but you don't even care if I went with nick I hate you neutron!! I hate you!, then he kissed here maby it wasn't the right time or place but he couldn't think of anything else but kissing here. Here lips were so soft she tasted so good. She was fighting against it but now jimmy had here he was not planning to let here go. He took of here blouse and threw it next to him he pulled here on his lab.  
  
He kissed her shoulders softly.  
  
Her hands going true his hair as his hands exploring her top he went under it trying to open her bra.  
  
Oh..my god!" Cindy thought is this really happening? Then she heard him whisper I'am sorry for everything I said ..I...like you to.."  
  
"There!! he finally said it he liked cindy vortex!!!!!"  
  
There lips meet again and this time there tongue also.  
  
Jimmy took cindy and placed her under him he took his hand and explore her body he kissed here again .  
  
Cindy felt so hot it wasn't because of the lab but because of jimmy she kissed him back  
  
and then suddenly the light went on and they heard a couple of voices.  
  
_____________________  
  
Hehe ^^ jimmy finally confessed to cindy and damn it's getting hot out there :P please R&R 


End file.
